No puedes salvarme, hermano
by Valdemar
Summary: Post-movie, oneshot. Volver a Asgard derrotado y humillado ya era bastante malo, pero tener su compasión era aún peor. "No pienso rendirme contigo, Loki" "Estúpido sentimental…" Fic brodinson, regalo para Saku-Zelda.


**Este fic va dedicado a mi muy querida amiga Saku-Zelda, en agradecimiento por su amistad, por esas divertidas aunque lamentablemente escasas charlas por chat de madrugada, por sus ánimos, por sus regalos en forma de preciosos fanarts y por la inspiración que me brinda con sus comic sketches para mi fanfic Logyn. Ella es fan del Thorki, y aunque al principio ese pairing no me hacía demasiada gracia (porque los prefiero como hermanos y porque soy fanática del Logyn), ella ha conseguido que empiece a encontrarle el "puntillo". De modo que, para ti amiga, he hecho este intento de fanfic Brodinson. Espero que te guste y que te alegre el rato cuando lo necesites (aunque el tono del fic no es muy alegre que digamos, pero ya me conoces: no soy capaz de escribir fluff, y además la relación entre estos dos grita angst por todos lados XD).**

**Las no adeptas al Thorki también pueden leer este fic, ya que no hay situaciones explícitas de ningún tipo. De hecho, todo el relato puede interpretarse bien como bromance puro o bien como slash implícito, según las preferencias de cada lectora.**

**Una cosa más: aunque agradezco los Alerts y los comentarios que ha recibido la historia pidiéndome que la continúe, esto es un oneshot. Vamos, nunca se puede decir "de este agua no beberé", pero de momento no tengo pensado seguirla, sorry. Tengo poco tiempo libre y prefiero concentrarme en mi fic Logyn (si tenéis curiosidad, tenéis mis fics Logyn en la sección de Thor en español).**

* * *

**Summary**: Posteriormente a los eventos de la película de Avengers, Thor lleva a Loki de vuelta a Asgard, con un juicio pendiente sobre la cabeza del dios del engaño. Thor intenta convencerle de que su única salvación es volver a ser el de antes, pero Loki es demasiado orgulloso y se siente demasiado herido para querer ser salvado.

**Género**: Family/Drama/Angst. Y también romance, si se quiere ver así.

**Pairings**: Thor/Loki, interpretable como simple bromance o bien como leve slash.

**Warnings**: Spoilers de la película.

**Rating**: K

**Disclaimer**: Los Vengadores, Thor y sus personajes pertenecen a sus creadores y productores Stan Lee, Jack Kirby y Marvel Comics (el merchandise) y Marvel Studios y Disney (las películas). Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

* * *

**No puedes salvarme, hermano**

La vuelta a casa se hace más breve de lo que podría parecer en un principio, teniendo en cuenta que atraviesan varios años luz, la distancia que separa Midgard de Asgard.

El poder del _Tesseracto_ los hace materializarse en un punto de la plataforma iridiscente que conduce… no, que _conducía_ al Observatorio desde el cual partía el Bifrost. Al levantar la mirada, los dos antiguos hermanos pueden ver la noche eterna cuajada de estrellas que se alza sobre ellos… un panorama impresionante, hipnótico. La vista que habían aprendido a relacionar con su hogar. Ver las estrellas sobre Asgard es la confirmación de que ya han vuelto a casa.

Salvo que para Loki no es su hogar, ya no. Seguramente nunca lo fue. Para él, el regreso a _lo que fue_ su casa está manchado de ignominia, pero por razones diferentes a las que creerían los demás. La censura que verá en los ojos de sus antiguos compatriotas –y de su antigua familia– estará originada en la deshonra que ha hecho caer con sus crímenes, no sólo sobre su propia cabeza, sino sobre las de su familia e incluso del reino que lo acogió en adopción. Para él, sin embargo, la amarga sensación que le encoge el estómago y que le hace desear arrojarse de nuevo al abismo tiene más que ver con la afrenta de la derrota.

Él, que una vez fue rey, y que a pesar de haber sido traicionado y exiliado ha estado a punto de serlo también de otro reino, ahora vuelve a casa de la peor de las formas posibles: encadenado y amordazado como un perro. Vencido y humillado. Expulsado por los mortales a los que ha cometido el error de subestimar, vapuleado por el monstruo con el que había contado para diseñar su plan de conquista. Un dios prisionero.

En el extremo de la plataforma, pueden verse las lentas obras de reconstrucción del Puente Arco Iris. Loki sabe que levantarlo de nuevo les llevará siglos, posiblemente. Su destrucción es sólo uno de los crímenes de que le acusarán, aunque no fuera él quien lo hundió. Pero le echarán la culpa también, está seguro. Siempre le han echado las culpas de todo.

Aunque mudo, sus ojos refulgen llenos de odio y de vergüenza, lanzando chispas verdes que atraviesan a su hermano adoptivo. Es un dios prisionero, encadenado como un esclavo. En realidad, piensa mientras sus labios se curvan sarcásticamente bajo la mordaza de metal, eso es lo que ha sido siempre, por bello que fuera el envoltorio que hubieran intentado "venderle". Al contrario que otros reinos –los habitantes de Svartalfheim, por ejemplo; o los Norns–, los asgardianos no hacen esclavos de sus prisioneros de guerra, porque de lo contrario eso es lo que habría acabado siendo desde su infancia. Un esclavo, un rehén. Botín de guerra, igual que ahora.

Thor no suelta el arcón que contiene el _Tesseracto_, el dispositivo que utiliza el poder del Cubo Cósmico para emular el sortilegio del Bifrost y hacer atravesar a sus portadores las dimensiones entre los reinos. En su lugar, se queda agarrándolo con la mano que no sostiene al Mjolnir y mirando a Loki, esperando a que lo suelte primero. Ya ha aprendido lo suficiente y no se fía de él, supone el dios del engaño, y la idea lo divierte hasta cierto punto aun en esas circunstancias. Con una mirada sarcástica, como si le estuviese perdonando la vida, hace lo que se espera de él y es el primero en soltarlo.

Al verlos aparecer, un grupo de _einherjar_, los guerreros del ejército de Odín, se dirigen hacia ellos. Van a caballo y traen dos caballos sin jinete, destinados a ellos, para trasladarlos al Palacio que una vez fue su hogar. Saludan a Thor respetuosamente, pero a Loki se limitan a mirarlo como si fuese un perro que ha contraído la rabia. Éste les ignora, como ha hecho siempre, pero se sorprende al ver que su montura, la que lo va a conducir camino de su prisión, es su antiguo rocín azabache. Formalidades hasta el final, piensa cínicamente. Incluso un príncipe deshonrado y encadenado sigue teniendo derecho a ciertos privilegios como el poder montar su propio caballo, aunque sea esposado y amordazado, y después vaya a ser expuesto a la vergüenza pública delante de toda la Corte.

–* –* –* –* –* –

La celda donde aguarda a que empiece su juicio no se diferencia de las otras celdas de la prisión del Palacio de Odín, pero está limpia, no es demasiado húmeda y está algo más iluminada respecto a la idea que tenía él de este tipo de calabozos. Más concesiones hipócritas, se dice con amargura. ¿Por qué no lo ejecutan de una vez y se ahorran toda la parafernalia de un juicio que ya sabe cómo va a acabar?

Aunque no está encadenado, continúa amordazado y esposado. La mordaza es innecesaria en el Palacio de Odín: el Gabinete de Magos contratados por el Padre de Todos ha impuesto sobre él un hechizo que bloquea su magia, incluyendo el poder hipnótico de su voz; pero aun así se la han dejado puesta. "Para que no puedas engañar ni sobornar a nadie", han alegado. Pero él sabe que la verdadera razón de ello es continuar humillándole. Se precian de tratarle aún como a un hijo de Odín; pero la realidad es que sigue siendo un prisionero de guerra. Un animal peligroso, aunque ahora esté tan indefenso como un recién nacido.

Un poco antes, el carcelero ha entrado con una bandeja con comida, y depositándola en el suelo cerca de él, ha hecho gesto de quitarle la mordaza para que pudiera comer. La muda pero contundente respuesta de Loki ha sido una brutal patada a la bandeja que ha tirado todo por el suelo, para demostrarle sin palabras su desprecio por él, por aquel reino odioso y por aquella falsa misericordia que demostraban trayéndole esa repugnante comida. No aceptará favores de sus captores. No les facilitará que puedan acallar sus conciencias con el pensamiento de que "le estamos tratando con respeto y dignidad, aunque no los merezca".

Asustado, el carcelero ha retrocedido y se ha marchado apresuradamente. Antes de cerrar el portón, lo ha mirado durante un instante como si fuera un demente, como ya lo consideran todos. El príncipe demente. Y, en cierto modo, no se alejan de la verdad. Ha enloquecido: por la ambición, por la envidia, por el odio. Por la soledad, por la confusión, por el dolor.

Su siguiente y única visita es la de Thor. Nadie más ha ido a verlo: ni su madre ni, como es natural, tampoco su padre. Su padre _adoptivo_, siempre olvida eso. No, nada de padre, ni siquiera adoptivo: su secuestrador. Tal vez Frigga haya manifestado deseos de verlo, pero seguramente Odín se lo ha prohibido. Ella habrá montado en cólera y habrá colmado a su marido de reproches, pero al final ha hecho lo que él ha ordenado. O tal vez no se sienta preparada para ver a alguien a quien una vez amó como un hijo pero que ahora ha cubierto de oprobio a toda la familia. Por tanto, sólo queda Thor para ir a verlo. Únicamente Thor. Siempre él. Maldito sea.

El dios del trueno lo observa con una mezcla de lástima y decepción empañando sus ojos celestes, como si en vez de a un adulto estuviese contemplando a un niño que se ha hecho daño por jugar con fuego, pese a las repetidas advertencias de que no lo hiciese. Eso es más de lo que Loki puede soportar. Los golpes, los insultos, el desprecio: todo puede aguantarlo aunque sea con los dientes apretados; pero la compasión no. Y menos la que provenga de _él_. Hasta el momento, había estado sentado en el suelo, con los grilletes de las esposas aún mordiéndole en las muñecas y la mordaza apretando sus quijadas, pero se levanta con toda la dignidad de la que es capaz en su situación. No piensa mirarle desde abajo nunca más.

Al principio, Thor no dice nada. Con esa asquerosa e insultante compasión aún pintada en su rostro que a Loki le habría encantado golpear, se acerca a él en silencio. El preso siente el impulso de retroceder, pero se contiene. Tampoco volverá a retroceder ante él, ni aunque tenga la impresión de que va a atacarle golpeándole o simplemente tomándolo por los hombros para sacudirlo como si eso fuera suficiente para despertarlo.

Pero lo que Thor hace es levantar ambos brazos hacia su rostro y empieza a quitarle la mordaza suavemente. En sus ojos hay una dulzura y una preocupación que Loki nunca ha visto dirigidas hacia él por parte de ninguna otra persona –excepto tal vez en su madre adoptiva, Frigga–, y sus grandes manos, que parecen destinadas sólo para un uso violento en la guerra, se mueven delicadamente, procurando no dañar a su hermano más de lo necesario. La aleación de hierro y _uru_ de la mordaza se le ha estado clavando a Loki sobre las mejillas y bajo la barbilla desde que se la pusieron, pero él no ha emitido la menor protesta. Si hay algo que tiene claro, es que no suplicará clemencia de ninguna clase. Ni la pedirá ni la aceptará. Pero esta vez se queda quieto, dejando que el dios del trueno lo libere de ese bozal que ha acabado siendo más incómodo que cualquiera de las otras cadenas que puedan imponerle.

Cuando acaba, Thor se aparta unos pasos y arroja despreocupado la pieza de metal, que choca sonoramente contra el suelo de piedra del calabozo. Ninguno de los dos dice nada tampoco entonces. Con expresión rencorosa, Loki comienza a frotarse el mentón, moviendo un poco las mandíbulas para sacarlas de su insensibilidad.

–¿Por qué lo has hecho? –como siempre, Thor no pierde el tiempo en sutilezas: él es un hombre que va al grano. Loki lo observa con cierto regocijo desafiante centelleando en sus ojos esmeralda. Siente la tentación de burlarse de él, de decirle sonriente: "No tengo por qué darte explicaciones", pues no se siente obligado a dárselas. Pero son otras las palabras que salen de su garganta, con engañosa suavidad aunque un tanto roncas, por el prolongado tiempo de silencio:

–¿Y por qué no? –le contesta, al igual que en el pasado cuando éste le echase en cara su intento de exterminio sobre la población de Jotunheim–. Tú ya tienes tu propio reino para _jugar_, un reino al que ya sé que yo nunca podré aspirar. ¿Por qué me reprochas que yo me busque uno para mí?

–Porque esto nunca fue un juego, hermano. Los mortales…

–Deja de llamarme "hermano" –lo interrumpe él con expresión hastiada–. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que recordarte que no lo soy?

–Puedes decirlo hasta hartarte, pero para mí no ha cambiado nada. Sí, padre me habló de tu verdadero origen, mas la sangre poco importa comparada con todo lo que hay entre nosotros.

–¿Lo que hay entre nosotros? –El sarcasmo en sus palabras es indudable, mordiente; pero Thor asiente con gravedad.

–Fuiste mi compañero de juegos, de correrías. De batallas. Si te tenía a mi espalda, sabía que por ese lado no debía temer porque tú me protegías.

–Pero al final tú te llevabas toda la gloria –replica él con rencor, sabiendo que si en ese momento él le diera la espalda, lo aprovecharía para apuñalarlo.

–Eso no es verdad, pero aunque lo fuera, ¿qué importa? Tú y yo sabíamos lo que realmente había pasado, y siempre fue trabajo de equipo. Y aunque los dos presumíamos de haber tenido el mayor éxito en combate, yo nunca hablaba en serio. Fanfarronear era parte del juego.

–Acabas de decir que esto no es un juego –responde Loki agudamente.

–No, ya no –desvía la vista apesadumbrado–. Ya no lo es. Pero una vez lo fue, y fueron unos tiempos felices –sus ojos se empañan por la nostalgia–. ¿Recuerdas cuando te convencía de que nos escapáramos de Palacio y viviéramos aventuras?

Loki no contesta, pero su silencio es más elocuente que mil palabras. Sí, claro que se acuerda. Le gustaría poder decir que no, pero ahora no se siente con ánimos para una mentira tan evidente.

–Lo hacía porque sabía que, si nos metíamos en problemas, tú acabarías convenciendo a padre de que se ablandara y nos perdonara –continúa Thor con una sonrisa–. Como decía, trabajo en equipo: yo nos metía en líos y tú con tu "Pico de oro" nos sacabas de ellos.

–Las cosas cambian –es la seca respuesta de Loki. El dios del trueno asiente: sólo tenía que recordar todos los sucesos ocurridos durante su destierro en Midgard y el posterior intento fallido de su hermano por conquistar ese reino para darse cuenta de hasta qué punto tiene razón y las cosas se han dado la vuelta. Ahora es Loki el que causa los problemas, mucho más graves que cuando eran niños; y él quien intenta solucionarlos. Y sin embargo…

–No pueden haber cambiado tanto –insiste–, no puedes haber olvidado todo eso. No, no eres mi hermano porque para mí nunca fuiste simplemente eso, siempre fuiste mucho más. Mi amigo, mi confidente… mi compañero. Eso es algo que la sangre no puede cambiar, y que el destino no puede alterar –se acerca y a pesar de su intención anterior Loki no puede evitar retroceder un paso–. Allí en la Tierra, me preguntaste si te lloré cuando creía que estabas muerto. Te dije que sí, pero vi por la expresión de tu rostro que no me creíste. ¿De verdad quieres saber si te lloré, si te eché de menos? Todos y cada uno de los días, más aún: de las noches. ¿Y sabes lo peor? Que me culpaba, Loki. Me decía que era culpa mía por no haber estado más pendiente lo que sentías.

Loki escucha el discurso de su hermano adoptivo esforzándose por mantener su rostro impasible, indiferencia que se va transformando en desprecio al llegar éste a su parte final.

–Como ya te dije en Midgard, Thor… eres un tonto sentimental. Por cierto, ¿qué tal tu costado? –le pregunta con la peor intención, la de recordarle que la última vez que él había intentado convencerle de que se arrepintiera apelando a sus sentimientos él le había respondido enterrándole una daga entre las costillas. Pero el dios del trueno vuelve a sonreír, divertido.

–Ahora ya bien, después de que los sanadores se ocuparan de la herida. Hasta entonces, me estuvo escociendo bastante, aunque seguramente no tanto como a ti te habría gustado –replica de buen humor–. Pero me alegra que lo menciones. Ésa es una de las razones por las que aún no he perdido la esperanza contigo y creo que aún tienes salvación.

Loki alza las cejas con sorpresa.

–¿Piensas que tengo salvación porque te herí? –dice incrédulo, casi con una carcajada.

–Pienso que tienes salvación porque únicamente _te limitaste_ a herirme –repone Thor con esa expresión de suficiencia que él tanto odia–. Tras tantos combates juntos, conozco tu forma de luchar y sé que eres letal con una daga en la mano. Si hubieras querido, habrías podido perfectamente rebanarme el cuello de un solo tajo, o hundírmela en el corazón. Pero en lugar de eso, me hiciste una herida leve en una zona donde sabías que no corría peligro.

Sintiéndose descubierto, Loki agacha la mirada, no queriendo enfrentar a los ojos claros y francos del que una vez fue su hermano.

–Estaba en baja forma. Todos tenemos días malos.

–Ni en el peor de tus días habrías fallado así. Si realmente hubieras querido matarme, ahora no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación –concluye con esa detestable seguridad suya–. Eso demuestra que aún quedan dentro de ti algunos sentimientos nobles y buenos –hace una pausa y añade–, incluso hacia mí.

–Lo que demuestra es que sigues siendo un imbécil que no entiende nada –le escupe él desdeñosamente.

En ese momento, unos contundentes golpes hacen vibrar la puerta de la celda, y un guardia asoma su nariz por entre los barrotes de la ventanilla.

–Mi señor, el juicio va a comenzar en breve y tenemos que trasladar al acusado –informa a Thor–. Además, el Padre de Todos reclama vuestra presencia.

–Enseguida acabamos, dadnos sólo un instante –responde éste. Cuando el guardia se aparta de la ventanilla, vuelve a dirigirse hacia Loki–. No temas, hermano. Hablaré en tu favor durante el juicio.

–Entonces no tardarán en condenarme –murmura él mordazmente, aludiendo a la poca diplomacia del dios del trueno con las palabras.

–Tómatelo a broma si quieres, pero voy a intentar ayudarte todo lo que pueda.

–Si a eso ibas, podrías haberme dejado hacer mi voluntad en Midgard.

El rostro de Thor se ensombrece.

–No, Loki. Los mortales no son nuestros juguetes. Has causado mucha muerte y destrucción, y vas a tener que responder por ello ante el Consejo y ante nuestro padre. Pero… –añade más suavemente–, intentaré que tu pena sea lo más leve posible dentro de las circunstancias.

De nuevo, la tensión en el rostro del más joven se manifiesta en la dolorida mandíbula.

–No quiero ningún favor que venga de ti. Lo único que quiero es que me dejes en paz.

Ese continuo y obstinado rechazo logra encender la indignación de Thor. De nuevo se acerca a su hermano menor apresuradamente con una fiera determinación en la mirada, y esta vez él sí cree que va a pegarle. Por eso se queda totalmente desconcertado al darse cuenta de que lo está abrazando. Uno de sus fuertes brazos, el izquierdo, está apretándolo por la espalda; y su poderosa mano derecha lo sujeta por la nuca, impidiendo que pueda retroceder o escabullirse. Esa mano en su nuca se siente firme pero acariciadora… protectora, amorosa. Se siente bien.

–Puedes decir lo que te plazca, puedes resistirte y fingir cuanto quieras que me odias –le susurra. Sus rostros están tan cerca que sus frentes se tocan y sus respiraciones agitadas se mezclan–, pero sé que no es verdad. Sé que en alguna parte, tras ese muro de hielo, odio y ansia de destrucción, está el antiguo Loki al que yo quería, y que yo sé que me quería. Ese Loki que era mi hermano, mi amigo, mi otro yo. Y por los todos los demonios del abismo, juro que algún día traeré de vuelta a ese viejo Loki… aunque tenga que sacarlo a rastras.

Tomado por sorpresa, el dios del engaño no alcanza a contestar. No sabe qué lo hace sentirse más aturdido y _débil_, si las ardientes palabras de su hermano adoptivo o el fuego que refulge en sus ojos azules al pronunciarlas. Ha visto ese fuego otras veces, y sabe que indica una sola cosa: determinación inquebrantable. Casi le da miedo… y no por lo que pudiera parecer en un principio. Le asusta porque una parte de su ser, una muy pequeña, desea que Thor cumpla su palabra y _lo salve_. No de su condena por los sabios de Asgard, sino de sí mismo, de su malhadado destino.

Se estremece cerrando los ojos con los párpados fuertemente apretados como si le doliera físicamente, y en cierto modo así es. Por un breve instante está a punto de dejarse llevar y responder al cariñoso gesto de su hermano, echarse en sus brazos y desahogar entre lágrimas su odio, su tristeza y su frustración al descubrir que pese a considerarse llamado para la grandeza, fracasa en todo lo que hace… maldición, si ni siquiera ha sido capaz de someter a esos débiles mortales. Y su miedo también, al recordar que aquel aterrador ser al que adoraban sus aliados debe estar esperando para castigarle de la más espantosa de las maneras por su fracaso en entregarles el _Tesseracto_. Todo eso desearía olvidar con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho amplio y acogedor de su hermano, al igual que cuando eran niños, cuando cada uno de ellos podía contar con el otro y aunque uno de los dos estuviera en apuros, sabía que el otro haría todo lo posible para ayudarle. Se protegían mutuamente, eran un equipo. Y estar abrazándole, su estrecho contacto, le hace sentirse _seguro_ y _querido_ como en aquel entonces.

Pero el orgullo puede más. Sí, eran un equipo, recuerda; pero Thor siempre fue la parte imprescindible del equipo. Él era el secundario, el desechable. La sombra oscura bajo la estrella brillante. Nada de equipos: él siempre estuvo solo, y tiene que acostumbrarse a la idea. Fantasear con lo contrario lo vuelve débil.

Su reacción es fulminante. Se revuelve, sacudiéndose enérgicamente del abrazo del dios del trueno, al tiempo que sisea disgustado:

–Quítame las manos de encima.

La expresión decidida de Thor se apaga, al igual que el resplandor celeste de sus ojos, y es sustituida por una débil lucecita de dolor. Loki, temblando, le da la espalda con gesto altivo.

–Como siempre, te dejas llevar por quimeras, Thor. Quimeras imposibles y tan necias como tú. Ese Loki al que aludes ha muerto. En primer lugar, nunca existió. No puedes salvarme porque no quiero ser salvado, y menos por ti. Olvídame.

De nuevo dolorosamente rechazado, Thor asiente y se aviene a retroceder… por el momento. Se aleja hacia la puerta –entretanto, Loki continúa dándole la espalda–, pero antes de salir, aún tiene una última cosa que decirle:

–Siempre fuiste el mejor mentiroso, pero ya no voy a creerte. No pienso rendirme contigo, hermano. Algún día te haré recuperar la cordura… y entonces volverás a tu ser normal. Volverás a tu familia, y volverás a mí.

Una desagradable parodia de risa contenida acompaña a la respuesta de Loki.

–Estúpido sentimental...

Thor ya no dice nada más, sólo suspira apesadumbrado y se marcha. Cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de él, el dios del engaño se queda solo de nuevo, aguardando a que los guardias del Palacio de Odín vengan a buscarle para llevarle al juicio. Aún sigue temblando, pero no tiene nada que ver con el duro juicio al que probablemente se enfrentará en unos minutos, y donde Odín lo condenará a una dura pena pese a las palabras de ánimo de Thor.

Se siente ardiendo, febril. Aun así, también está aliviado por haberse girado a tiempo. De no haberlo hecho, Thor habría visto las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar de sus ojos.

"_A veces puedo ser envidioso, pero nunca dudes que te quiero…_", esas palabras del pasado resuenan en su mente. Lo peor de todo era que cuando las pronunció eran sinceras. En ese pasado donde él era un digno hijo de Odín igual que el propio Thor. Un pasado, _una vida_, que se quebró en mil pedazos cuando descubrió la verdad.

"_No soy tu hermano. Nunca lo fui_".

Otra lágrima resbala por su lastimada mejilla, y le produce un molesto escozor cuando el líquido salado entra en contacto con uno de los cortes que aún le quedan como recuerdo de su nefasto encuentro con esa bestia de Midgard.

"_Siempre fuiste el mejor mentiroso…_"

Se lleva una mano trémula –aún esposada a la otra, la corta cadena que une las esposas emite un sonido tintineante al moverse– a la cara y con el dorso se limpia esas lágrimas con un gesto rabioso, indefenso, casi infantil. El temible dios del engaño, el que una vez fue rey y habría podido volver a serlo, el que estuvo a punto de poner de rodillas a toda una civilización… escondiéndose como un muchachito al que le avergüenza que le vean llorar. No se le escapa lo irónico de la situación. Ni lo patético.

–…Estúpido sentimental… –repite, sólo que esta vez el grave insulto (grave para él) no se dirige a su hermano adoptivo sino a sí mismo.

Los guardias que van a buscarle para llevarle al Salón del Trono, donde tendrá lugar al juicio, se quedan atónitos al abrir la puerta del calabozo y al sorprender al prisionero riendo a carcajadas. Son unas carcajadas escandalosas, totalmente desprovistas de alegría y llenas, en cambio, de amargura y desprecio por sí mismo.

"Ha enloquecido", susurra uno de los guardias al otro, y su compañero asiente. Sólo un loco podría desafiar así al Padre de Todos y al poder del dios del trueno. El que una vez fuera el hombre más inteligente de Asgard, el de la suave voz, el de los ingeniosos planes; ahora es un vulgar criminal, un pobre desdichado que ha tirado su brillante futuro por la borda en aras de la ambición. El príncipe demente.


End file.
